Ignorancia
by MittaM
Summary: Naruto & Sakura. Si no eres capaz de entender lo que vales para una persona, no eres capaz de entender el lamento que puedes causarle


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Considerando que escribi esta historia en base a los sucesos actuales del manga, no tiene spoilers notables pero algunos pueden hacer la relacion, asi que atencion

Si hubo algo que los ultimos capitulos del manga mostraron es lo frustrante que debe ser lo que siente Naruto por Sakura, especialmente luego de lo dicho por Sai. No es una cuestion de que Sakura lo eliga por todo lo que hace, pero lo cierto es que el sacrifico de Naruto es muy grande y poco considerado por parte de ella, y sinceramente refleja lo vacio y ridiculo que es la pareja de Sasuke y Sakura. Eso es solo mi punto de vista claro esta.

Utilize el punto de vista de Sakura en esta historia, sin darle mucha profundidad e intentando mantenerlo simple. Intente mostrar la forma en la que ella ve la mayor parte de sus dias rutinarios, y lo comun que (a mi parecer) ve las acciones que Naruto hace tan atentamente por ella, las cuales, hay que admitir, no siempre son las mas ejemplares o notorias. No estoy en contra de ella, sino que me atrevo a pensar que en esos casos es un poco desatenta e incluso podria parecer que se hace la ignorante al respecto.

Por cierto. Para los que estan atentos a lo que escribo se daran cuenta que es la primera vez que utilizo expresiones como "chan". Esto es porque, luego de haber leido el documento completado, me di cuenta de lo mucho que Naruto pierde la esencia sin esa expresion, asi que termine agregandola.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Ignorancia**

La luna brillaba sobresaliente en el cielo, sin ninguna nube que la ocultara o estrella que le hiciera competencia. Su única compañía era el viento que soplaba tranquilamente, arrastrando hojas en forma serena para denotar su presencia.

En el hospital de Konoha parecía no haber diferencia en que fuese de noche o de día. Los pasillos estaban completamente iluminados, los pisos se mantenían limpios y radiantes, médicos ninja y enfermeras se escuchaban entre los corredores, sujetados por trabajos de documentación, consultas y operaciones. El ritmo de vida dentro de la instalación se movía diferente que en exterior, dirigido por las necesidades o emergencias que la aldea o sus habitantes requerían, y los que estaban relacionados con las tareas de medicina se adaptaban inmediatamente al indetenible, y algunas veces inesperado, ajetreo. Inclusive los nuevos estudiantes, inexpertos pero ansiosos por ser útiles, dejan atrás los trastornos de sueño y la incapacidad de trabajar bajo presión en pocos días.

Desde la recepción hasta la sala de emergencias, todas las partes del hospital siempre estaban trabajando y ocupadas por personas. Hasta los lugares sin actividades intensas como la biblioteca era escenario de un vaivén de personal, experimentado o novato, estudiando y repasando historiales, técnicas y procedimientos, volviéndola tan importante como las otras zonas.

Sakura veía de vez en cuando los diferentes grupos de estudiantes nuevos sentados juntos en las mesas, leyendo con entusiasmo las largas y aburridas historias y teorías que fundan la medicina con ninjutsu que luego encontraran increíblemente monótonas y relevantes. Algunos, sedientos de acción, se enfrentan a las complicadas y detalladas ilustraciones anatómicas utilizadas para entender técnicas avanzadas, incapaces de comprender más allá de los conceptos pero igualmente fascinados y motivados. Vivian en un cuchicheo constante, y siempre parecían volver, aun en el poco tiempo libre que se les daba. Reconocia muchos de los libros que tenían apilados en sus mesas, haciéndola sonreír al recordar lo incomprensible que eran hace unos años.

Estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas como hacían normalmente los médicos experimentados que normalmente estaba allí para repasar y preferían no molestar a los demás. Los pergaminos que había reservado eran notoriamente gruesos, con intrincados mapas de puntos y flujos de chakra para técnicas específicas, inaccesibles para quienes no tuviesen permiso de las altas autoridades medicas de la aldea. Muchos de ellos tenían referencias y anotaciones personales, siendo las reconocidas mas recientes las de Tsunade, ahora reconocidas como importantes aportes a la medicina de Konoha. Aun cuando fue alumna suya, algunas veces debía volver y repasar varios procesos y pautas claves. La practica la volvería experta, pero el estudio y el repaso eran necesarios.

Al terminar con uno de los pergaminos se dedico a dar un vistazo a la sala de estudio mientras asimilaba los detalles que había refrescado. Al igual que ella, en algunas mesas había personas sentadas de forma solitaria, pero al no reconocerlas por apariencia y observar los libros de niveles básicos apilados a su alrededor era fácil reconocerlos. Ellos eran el lado opuesto de los que entraban a la medicina ninja por haber visto lo impresionante de las técnicas o la importancia y el reconocimiento que se obtiene al convertirse en medico. Ellos eran los que habían visto lo terrible de las guerras y el sufrimiento de las personas lo suficiente para entender la necesidad de que hubiese alguien que estuviese ahí para los que necesitaban atención. La mayoría había vivido en carne propia la brutalidad de perder a alguien sin ser capaz de interceder por ellos, y su motivación era personal y algunas veces con frustración y venganza de por medio. Como su maestra podía reflejarse ligeramente en ellos, sabia lo importante de tenerles paciencia y considerarlos igual que a los demás. Los poco que había visto terminaban siendo buenos médicos con una increíble motivación y voluntad.

Se recostó cómodamente en la silla contagiándose ligeramente del cansancio que empezaban a mostrar los que no estaban acostumbrados a la rutina dentro del hospital, bostezando notoriamente y arqueando la espalda con pesadez. A esa hora muchas caras empezaban a reflejar una ligera frustración de tener que estar desde las primeras horas de la mañana hasta la noche pasando por las diferentes áreas y clases, sintiendo como el tiempo no parece moverse en lo mas mínimo. Los peores casos, con tan solo unos días de ingresados, portan ojeras y un notable descuido en el cabello y la ropa, tolerado solo durante las primeras semanas de ambientación.

Haciendo una comparación de la cantidad de pergaminos que había leído con los pocos que les faltaban, prefirió no forzar más de lo necesario. Como todas las noches, evaluó el esfuerzo que había puesto en su trabajo hoy y se convenció de que merecía ir a cenar y acostarse temprano. Enrollo los documentos perfectamente, se levanto sin hacer ruido y los devolvió en la recepción de la biblioteca, despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Camino a paso lento a través de los pasillos, reconociendo las caras de las personas del turno nocturno, muchos sonriendo al verla y algunos haciendo una reverencia, a lo cual nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse. El turno nocturno muchas veces era tomado de forma voluntaria por los estudiantes mas ansiosos al servicio, admiradores de las figuras reconocidas de las cuales, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, ella era una de esas.

Al llegar a la salida, se detuvo justamente en frente de la puerta, confirmando inconcientemente la fecha. Recordando lo que pasaba en esa fecha, y que había estado todo el día en el hospital, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al hacer el calculo y estar segura de lo que le esperaba afuera. Abrió la puerta y salio de forma natural, escuchando en la distancia una voz familiar diciendo su nombre, señal que afirmaba su predicción.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Repitió con alegría la voz de Naruto. Como todas las veces que volvía de una misión y ella estaba ocupada, esperaba pacientemente frente al hospital hasta que saliera. El clima y la hora nunca evitaban que la recibiera cuando acababa su turno. Las muchas veces que le insistía que no la esperara tampoco tuvieron éxito.

-Naruto, mírate nada mas –Le regaño Sakura, viendo lo arrugado de sus ropas y el polvo en sus manos –Ve a tu casa y descansa. Debes estar ansioso por descansar.

-No importa, no tengo a nadie que me espere en mi casa de cualquier forma –Se defendió sonriente –Eres de los pocos motivos que tengo de volver a Konoha, así que tienes prioridad.

-Por favor no hables así –Dijo en voz baja, un tanto abrumada por lo sincero pero crudo de sus palabras

-Discúlpame Sakura-chan –Respondió Naruto sin perder fuerza en su voz -¡Pero! –Le apunto vivamente con el dedo índice –Hoy tengo una excusa para estar aquí esta noche.

-¿Ah si? –Pregunto Sakura, genuinamente sorprendida -¿Qué podrá ser?

-Hoy… -Empezó con ánimos, deteniéndose un instante de forma pensativa -¡Voy a invitarte a cenar!

El conjunto de la sorprendente e inesperada propuesta y el alto e encontrado tono en el que Naruto exclamo la noticia hizo que Sakura diera un paso hacia atrás y se avergonzara notoriamente.

-Naruto, es un poco tarde para eso –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir mientras reorganizaba sus pensamiento

-¡Para nada! Al viejo Teuchi le podría importar menos la hora a la que vaya, ¡así que no hay excusa!

-¿Teuchi? –Repitió Sakura en voz baja, haciendo lentamente la relación en su mente -¿Ichiraku Ramen?

-Así es, y hoy el cielo es el limite, mas o menos –Empezó Naruto, rebuscando energéticamente sus bolsillos. Saco de ambos un puñado de papeles recortados sin mucha delicadeza –Supongo que con tres tazones completos estarás satisfecha, pero por ser Sakura-chan puedo darte cinco. De hecho todos son para ti si los quieres, aunque no creo que comas tanto pues siempre has sido delgada y te cuidas mucho y eso, sobretodo ahora que eres medico. ¿Qué dices?

La imagen de Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero los ojos llenos de ansiedad, con la media docena de cupones de Ichiraku apretados en el puño, jadeante luego de haber acumulado el valor para decir tan poco delicada, pero para el increíblemente planeada, invitación, fue mas de lo que Sakura pudo tolerar. Se llevo las manos a la boca e hizo lo imposible por no chillar ante lo inocente, sincero y vulnerable que se veía Naruto. Intento no reírse ante la escena, pero había un límite de lo que podía aguantar.

-La risa es una mejor señal que un golpe en el rostro –Exclamo Naruto, mas motivado que antes –Son seis Ramen Sakura-chan. No es una oferta que hago todos los días.

-Eso es cierto –Respondió Sakura entretenida, llevándose los brazos detrás de la espalda –Te diré que. Guárdame los otros 5 para otra ocasión, ¿Que te parece?

-¡¿Eso es un si?! –Exclamo Naruto, incapaz de comprender la respuesta de Sakura hasta que esta arqueo una ceja sonriente. El desenfreno de alegría de Naruto no se hizo esperar. -¡Perfecto! ¡Vayámonos de aquí!

…

Naruto y Sakura eran los únicos en el puesto de Ichiraku, sentados en los bancos bajo las lámparas de papel encendidas. Sin embargo, Teuchi y su hija Ayame seguían trabajando con el mismo ritmo y esfuerzo hasta la hora de cerrar, aunque su alegría se hizo notar al ver el Rostro de uno de sus mejores clientes.

Mientras cenaban, Sakura no podía dejar de mirar a Naruto, quien mantenía a todos entretenidos con la historia de su última misión, empleando un sinfín de gestos faciales y movimientos de las manos para acentuar cada escena lo más posible. No esperaba que se sentara y hablaran los dos tranquilamente, e incluso parecía ignorar su propio deseo de traerla a cenar, pero no importaba. El ramen estaba delicioso y el entretenimiento de primera; con eso se conformo, y se concentro en escuchar las anécdotas, riendo de forma divertida.

La cena duro menos de lo que esperaba, considerando que Naruto se comió los cinco cupones sobrantes. Fue el primero en levantarse y se puso en marcha hasta que se recordó que no había preguntado a Sakura si no había terminado, pero esta ya estaba de pie con una sonrisa a modo de respuesta

Las calles de Konoha estaban iluminadas y casi vacías, salvo por una o mas personas que las recorrían. Las pocas hojas que recogía la brisa de la noche conformaban una mayor población que los transeúntes.

Sakura suspiraba al sentir la brisa tocarle el rostro, refrescándola y produciéndole una agradable sensación de somnolencia. Naruto caminaba a su lado, pero se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del camino, mirándola y sonriéndole de vez en cuando. En su cara se podía leer un cansancio acumulado bien disimulado. A cruzar una intersección Sakura se percato de donde estaban y se sorprendió de que Naruto seguía al lado de ella.

-¿Ese no es el camino para tu casa? –Pregunto, mirando hacia el camino a la izquierda. Naruto le sonrió

-Así es, pero no esperaras que deje a Sakura-chan caminando sola por las noches.

-¿Y que crees que he estado haciendo todos los días en que has estado en misiones? –Le pregunto con picardía, llevándole la contraria a modo de diversión.

-Entonces… ¡Tendré que dejar de coger misiones! –Exclamo sin la mas minima duda

-Amas demasiado las misiones como para dejarlas.

-Yo te amo mas que las misiones, así que…

-Naruto –Le interrumpió Sakura luego de la última respuesta. No le había molestado, pero prefería dejarlo ahí

-Mi error. Lo siento

Desde ahí hasta el pequeño trayecto que quedaba hacia la casa de Sakura hubo un tranquilo silencio. Los peldaños frente a la puerta se escucharon claramente mientras Sakura los subía. Se giro lentamente en dirección a Naruto, quien la miraba atentamente en el primer peldaño

-Así que… -Empezó Naruto antes de que Sakura pudiese hablar, rascándose la cabeza -¿No me gane nada por la agradable noche que te hice pasar?

-Por supuesto –Afirmo Sakura sonriente.

-¿Y que será? –El tono de Naruto sonó impaciente, casi infantil

-Te toca un "buenas noches" –Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Es todo.

-¡Me parece bien! –Rugió Naruto, incapaz de imaginarse un mejor escenario con Sakura –Si Sakura-chan me dijo que tenga buenas noches, ¡tendré las mejores noches que pueda!

-Adiós Naruto –Termino Sakura divertida, dando un ultimo gesto de despedida antes de entrar por la puerta, cerrándola antes de poder escuchar el débil gemido de frustración que había exhalado Naruto. Por un momento se quedo pensando en la promesa de Naruto de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y lo segura que estaba que lo cumpliría, solo le quedaba esperar. Konoha todavía estaría mañana.

**Fin.**


End file.
